


Voyage to Roanapour

by SEF (Arkblazer)



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga), Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkblazer/pseuds/SEF
Summary: The Eva pilots get kidnapped by the crew of the Black Lagoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Voyage to Roanapour

**Author's Note:**

> 1) If the tags are not clear enough for anyone, this is a shameless smut-rapefic. If that offends/ disgusts you then hit the back button and fuck off.
> 
> 2) for the Black Lagoon fans i have to apologize in advance for how horribly OOC the lagoon characters are, especially Dutch 
> 
> 3) Want to thank darknemo for helping me, and tolerating my BS, especially when i focused this chapter on a character he didn't care all that much.

Trip to Aso

Asuka Langley Soryu was pissed. No, she was livid actually. When she first heard that Misato allowed all the pilots to go to Kyushu with the rest of the class, she was pleasantly surprised. The island had great weather, wonderful beaches and fun all around.

But then she found out that the trip would only be to Mt. Aso, which didn't have much in common with sandy beaches that she imagined. Only that it was warm… from lava. It was just great, just like she dreamed. More lava! As if she didn't have to do diving in the lava before.

“Godammit...”The redhead hissed under her breath. The whole class was on a hill covered with trees,the students looking on at the mountain in the distance. To her left she could hear that stupid monkey, Touji, shouting something like a buffoon. Next to him was her friend Hikari, scolding the idiotic boy, telling him to lower his voice. To her right was the other stooge, the geek with his damn camera moving it around, trying to get different shots of the volcano.

“Pheh! Just what does that nerd finds so exciting?” She spat, her eyes looking at the bespectacled boy from the corner of her eyes. The redhead had a rather nasty frown on her face, her hands crossed around her as she leaned her slender body against a tree on the outer edges of the school group.

She felt disappointed that she wasn’t going to be able to check the island’s famous beaches. She really wanted to lie in the warm sand and tan her skin on the tropical sun. She wanted to show off her body on her bikini and have all the eyes on her. To see the jealous look of other girls as she walked, to see the desire of all the boys and men as they took in her perfectly, perky breasts and sexy, tight bum. 

Instead she was wearing the same boring school uniform she always had on. The same shoulder padded skirt and blouse. Which were already getting damp as she sweated like a damn pig, clouds of various kinds of insects flying all around her head.

It really pissed her off because that slut Mari was allowed to wear her own pleated skirt uniform which was more revealing, and especially because it could barely contain her disgustingly large tits. But despite the cow’s exposed skin those annoying insects seemed to give her a pass and only focus all their attention on her. Damn them, and Mari, and the doll who was walking like nothing happened. Damn grinning Shinj enjoying his trip. Damn his stooge friends. Damn Misato for letting them go to this trip but not allowing them to go to Okinawa. And damn whoever had this brilliant idea of making a school trip here!

There was another sound of annoying laughter that she could instantly recognize without even looking. The four-eyed hussy was probably at it again. Since she arrived, Mari had done nothing but get in her way, from piloting her EVA, to messing with her position as school idol. She had even seen her flirting with the idiot, pressing her fat, cow tits onto his chest and back. 

Why did she even come, anyway? Why did Mari have to come with them to the school trip to begin with? She wasn’t in the class since she was older, yet here she was, flirting around retarded Ikari. Asuka suspected that the bitch used her influence as a pilot to come with them so that she could rub around the idiot and annoy her to no end.

It’s not like she was jealous of that idiot or anything. Just the existence of that woman pissed her off. She couldn’t care less what she was doing with that idiot.

Speaking of that, Mari was already getting intimate with her dimwit idiot-kun, pressing her breasts into his back as she whispered something into his ear. She didn't care what. Why would she care what that idiot and slut were doing? She had Kaji, a real man. Who didn’t blush as Mari discreetly took Shinji by the hand and dragged him somewhere. 

Asuka saw as Mari turned her eyes on her for a moment. Her mouth twisting into one of those smug little grins of hers.The redhead felt her teeth grinding against each other. To hell with it!

When the brunette disappeared with the idiot into the bushes, Asuka decided to follow. She most definitely didn't give a damn what they were going to do. But maybe, just maybe, if she caught them doing something really perverted she could tell Misato and that four-eyed weirdo would get into real trouble. 

Asuka used all her training at NERV to follow as stealthily as possible, using the cover of the trees to hide. She kept her sight on the pleated skirt of the four-eyes as the pair walked farther and farther.

Soon the echo of the whole class had gone silent, only the sound of birds chirping and the annoying buzzing of those damn flies still flying around her. Until finally those two stopped near a tree.

The redhead groaned in annoyance as she got closer and got a better look. It was as she suspected. That whore was holding the idiots hands, her lips sticking into his as she pinned the boy to a tree with her breasts.

“Uhum!” The redhead said, making a loud, fake, coughing sound. “Are the two of you having fun?” Asuka had her hands on her hips, her eyes glaring at them as if she was a wife who had caught her husband cheating. “Oh don’t mind me really…” 

Mari really didn't. she just slid her tongue inside the boy as she kept making out with him as if no one was there watching.

“Hey! Are you perverts even listening!?” Shinji tried to ignore the pleasant sensation of Mari’s tongue and moved his mouth to the side. “What the hell do you two think you’re doing!?” Shinji heard the redhead ask as he tried to take some oxygen into his lungs, turning his flushed face towards Asuka.

“A-asuka, I-I..”.

“Isn’t it obvious princess?” Mari quickly interrupted Shinji’s cute stuttering, her mouth twisting into a mischievous smile as she turned to look at the redhead. “I'm going to make my puppy over here into a man.” 

“Eeeh!!?” Asuka said in shock, her face starting to blush. “You-you really are a slut!” Her hand pointing at Mari accusatively “The two of you dis-”

“Holy shit, will you ever shut the fuck up!? You are even more obnoxious than I thought you’d be!” a loud, raspy voice said from Asuka’s rear.

Asuka was surprised to see an unknown woman standing right behind her. She seemed to be in her mid-twenties, her skin having a slightly tanned complexion. One thing that instantly caught her eye was a massive tribal tattoo that seemed to cover most of her right upper arm and went all the way to her neck. “Just yammering and yammering, bitching and whining to no end.” The woman said as she started lighting up a cigarette. Her eyes hidden away by long bangs of plum colored hair that she kept in a loose ponytail.

The redhead also noticed that the stranger wore very short cut-off jeans and a black crop top, leaving her firm belly exposed and showing off her long slender legs. It didn’t seem like she bothered buttoning up her pants, and instead used a webbing belt to keep them up. She kind of was a good looking woman, but right now fuming, Asuka couldn’t care less about that.

“And just who the hell are you, bitch?”Asuka said as she turned around to face the woman. Her hips leaning to one side as she gave the best arrogant pose she could muster. Asuka knew that she was being rather rude to a stranger but then again she was in no mood for niceties.

Suddenly, in one quick motion, the woman pulled out a gun and placed the barrel right between the eyes of the teenage girl. ”The armed and dangerous kind of bitch..!” The woman grinned at the girl. It was a smile that a predator gives to its prey before devouring it.

Asuka’s face went pale, her blue eyes turning into saucers as they met the cold, amber colored eyes looking at her in return. Never in her life had Asuka been threatened with a weapon. Sure she had some training in weapons and had faced different kinds of angel attacks, but this was entirely different.

The armed woman couldn't help but chuckle as she saw the haughty, little rich girl start to tremble, her body freezing in place “wait, what ar-” The woman lunged forward, digging her knee hard on the girl stomach and knocking her to the ground.

Shinji watched in disbelief as Asuka grabbed her abdomen and started coughing “Stop, what ar-mmpphh!” Mari pressed her lips more aggressively than before, not allowing the boy to escape no matter how hard he tried. Instead the boy watched as the ponytailed woman turned Asuka on her stomach and then sat on the girl’s back.

The woman used all her weight to keep Asuka in place as she grabbed hold of her arms and placed them on her back. Then she took out a cable tie out of her jeans pocket and placed it round the girl’s wrist.

Asuka heard a clicking sound before she felt something hard and smooth, like some sort of plastic, wrap around her wrists and hold them tightly like a vice.

“Ugh. Fuck! What the hell is your- agh!!” the redhead felt her hair pulled roughly by the scalp.

“Didn't you hear me the first time, brat?” The tattooed woman said, keeping Asuka’s head up as she grabbed hold of her cigarette and moved it towards the redhead’s face “I’m not someone to joke with. Unless you are bulletproof. So how about it, wanna check out how bulletproof you are?”” as she then pressed the tip of the cigarette on the girl’s forehead.

“Kyyyaaa!” Asuka cried out in agony, feeling skin burn. 

“Well you certainly ain't fire resistant. But maybe you will do better against a bullet? You seem to have a thick skull.” The woman didn’t seem to even blink at Asuka’s pain. If anything she only tugged on her hair harder. That’s when Asuka finally realized that she was in trouble, big one.

“No, stop already!” Asuka said, tears starting to well up ” Please!” her voice coming out as weak whine.

“Then stop doing one of your little tantrums then. “The tattooed woman said, her hand pulling out some duct tape out of her other pocket.

Shinji watched horrified as the woman ripped a piece of tape with her mouth and then place it on Asuka’s lips. The girl too scared to make even a peep. “Mppphhahh, Mari stop already!” the boy said, turning his eyes to the bespectacled girl. “Asuka is in trouble can’t you see!?”

Mari smiled in amusement as Shinji use all of his pathetic strength to try and get her off him. Not really succeeding but making it difficult for Mari to keep him in place. “Settle down puppy-kun” Mari said between chuckles, before smashing her right knee into his balls. . 

Mari watched as the younger boy collapsed to his knees, his hands grabbing his groin to try and nurse them. Then the bespectacled teen turned to the tattooed woman “Hey Revy, pass me one of the cable ties, will ya?”

***

Rei Ayanami contemplated the green volcano at a distance, her mind trying to put into words what she felt. Aso was a round protrusion with trees all around, its entire surface covered in green.

Green, the color of life… Aso... sleeping... calm, but that will not last forever... The albino girl though, standing like a statue as she took in Aso’s sight, its smell, its essence.

“Pilot Ayanami.” A deep booming voice came from her left side. The albino remained almost completely still as her eyes turned to the person calling her. It was a large man, easily more than 185 centimeters, of African descent. He was bald with a square-shaped beard, his eyes hidden behind oval shaped sunglasses. “We have a situation at NERV; I will need you to accompany me.” 

Something was odd about him. While the man did wear the suit of a section two agent, his sunglasses weren't the same type they usually wore nor were the piercings in his ears. Also, Rei never remembered a man of african descent as an agent in the section and why was he on his own?

“The one that has fallen...” Rei said, her voice a whisper in the wind.

“Must be returned to his throne.” The man stated coolly.

Rei turned to the man. “Understood…” He had answered the password correctly. He must be part of section two after all. It was true that she didn't recognize the large man but then section two agents tended to be inconspicuous. “Why are you by yourself?” Rei asked, her eyes staring up towards the man.

“We had to split to retrieve the other pilots quickly.” The man said, his eyes taking in the albino’s face. Her eyes were red and her hair short and blue yet despite her weird appearance her features were soft and delicate. She was rather exotic; it was the best way she could be described. 

“I see…” Rei said softly before she began walking slowly the way she came. The man shadowed the albino teenager closely, walking for several minutes away from her classmates.

“Take a right here.” The black man said when they got to a fork on the road. His left hand grabbed Rei’s delicate left shoulder, pulling the girl gently down a more secluded path.

Rei’s suspicions started to return. Why would they go to such a remote path? Usually they’d take a car or go to some open space where a helicopter would retrieve them. And then there was his arm. This touch was oozing with familiarity which made the Unit-zero pilot feel uncomfortable. No agent had ever touched her like this.

“Where are we going?” Rei said as her eyes turned to the arm that wrapped intimately around her. His arm was wide and powerful, the albino feeling his thick muscles despite all the fabric between her shoulder and his arm.

“To rendezvous with the others of course.” The man said nonchalantly as his hand slid lower, slowly placing it one of her breasts “Why, Is something the matter?”

The albino felt his digits stroke her breast gently through the fabric, the beating of her heart increasing slightly with every motion of his fingers. Rei didn’t respond to his question and instead looked intently at the man, trying to figure out why he was touching her chest.

The man couldn't help but smile at the albino girl’s response or better said her lack thereof. Her face didn't betray any form of shock or embarrassment at being suddenly groped by a stranger. It was just like Mari told him.

Rei felt the man’s hand start to cup the underside of her breast with his digits. The albino breathed out a bit deeper when his index finger moved to the tip of her mound and flicked her nipple gently. The blue haired girl remembered back when Ikari-kun fell accidentally on top of her, feeling that same icky feeling as before.

“I doubt you are authorized to do that” She said flatly, still not trying to escape the unsettling touch.

“You are right.” The black man grinned at her and yet kept molesting her breast, his persistent fingers prodding her nipple. “I guess this is far enough anyway.” He soon added as he allowed the girl to move slightly in front of him, exposing her back to him.

With a slight gasp, Rei felt her body being suddenly yanked back towards the black man, his large arms wrapping intimately around her chest from behind, holding the girl in a lewd embrace.

“State your purpose.” The albino’s voice was still monotone, barely louder than before. Her crimson eyes narrowed as they turned back to look at the man. 

“Isn't it obvious?” The man’s hands pressed eagerly on the albino’s covered tits, his fingers kneading the soft, large breasts through the fabric of her uniform.“I’m feeling up your breasts.”

“I fail to see how this is of any benefit.” The girl’s delicate hands latched onto the man’s thick wrists “Cease your activities.” her voice cold and firm although it betrayed a hint anxiety. 

“What’s the matter?” The man said, his nose taking a whiff of her blue hair. The albino had a strange blood-like smell to her.

“I don’t like being deceived. Either we start returning to NERV or I am going back.” Rei informed the massive man as her body tried to slide out of his tight hold, her hands pulling at his wrists in an effort to dislodge his hands from her chest.

The man smiled at the feeble attempts of the albino. Instead he ground his palms roughly on her soft breasts, enjoying the feeling of her hardening nipples poking at his palms. “You know for such a small girl, you really have some nice tits.” He said, his hands measuring the fully encased mounds. Although they weren't exactly huge, no more than well-developed c-cups, her soft breasts were big enough that they almost filled his large hands.

Rei flinched at the sensation, a ragged breath escaping her lips. While his rough treatment was rather uncomfortable, the albino felt something that was just like pain but had something different, something else...

“I wouldn’t kn- ah!” Rei let out a pained gasp when the man pinched her nipples, his index and thumbs clamping on each of her nubs and tugging them roughly upwards. “Stop…” She ordered again. She still sounded rather composed and distant, much to the disappointment of the man playing with her breasts.

“Heh…”The black man said as the albino stared to the distance, trying to ignore him and his touch. His left hand released one of the albino’s breasts, instead taking hold of the delicate chin in front of him.

“Quite the ice queen aren’t you?” The man said, pulling the albino’s face upwards so he could look at her crimson eyes.

Rei’s stoic expression didn’t change even when his face descended slowly down to hers “I don't know what you ar-mmmmph!” The large man placed his thick lips into her small delicate ones, a small tingle emanating down her navel as he gently pushed her mouth open.

The albino felt her lower lip being massaged by his. Is this what is called a kiss? Rei thought it wasn't that unpleasant, at least until she tasted the slightly bitter taste of tar in his mouth.

The bald man saw Rei start to cringe in disgust, her face trying to recoil back from the kiss. He gripped the pale jaw of the albino tightly, his lips pressing more aggressively against the girl's mouth.

Rei felt the man’s tongue ram itself deep into her mouth, the large invader sliding all over her gums. The albino made a small, protesting grunt as her cavities were filled with the taste of ash, her hands grabbing unto the man’s thick arm, trying to loosen his rough grip on her face.

The man ignored the girls’ powerless struggle as his tongue rummaged all over her mouth. Then his pink muscle went deep into the teenagers’ throat, finding her soft tongue hidden deep inside. 

Meanwhile the man’s right hand kept playing with her breasts. His hand alternated between her soft mounds as he massaged them, his finger finding her nipples and rubbing them in circles. Then slowly, his hand move lower, down her hips, slipping inside her skirt. 

Rei felt a large hand grope her butt eagerly, fingers digging into her ass-flesh. But that was of little consequence to the albino as his tongue kept assaulting hers, his thick muscle wrestling around her thin one. The girl feeling as that oddly warm tingle began to expand even as she was forced to thoroughly taste the bitterness in his mouth.

The black man felt the soft elasticity of her butt. She had some meat on her hips, the albino having quite the body despite her age. He wanted to see it.

The girl sensed the hand holding her chin leave her face, allowing the albino to withdraw her mouth from the man's lips. “Identify yourself?” Rei asked as a strand of saliva still connected their lips, her cheeks starting to feel slightly hotter, her breath coming out somewhat ragged.

“Name’s Dutch.” The man said, taking hold of the teen’s slim arms and easily pulling them together behind her back. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He pulled out a cable tie from his pocket, already set in a circle to restrain the target. 

Rei felt the smooth sensation of plastic wrap around tightly around her wrists “What are your intentions?” the blue-haired girl asked as the man slowly turned her to face him and pushed her gently against a tree, pinning her there with his own weight.

“Dunno.” Dutch stared intently at the albino’s face. At first glance she seemed to have the same blank, unfeeling expression. but at a closer look he could see her lower lip shivering slightly. “What do you think my intentions are?” his hands slowly started to undo the ribbon on her uniform. 

Rei bit her lip in frustration at the man’s coyness. “I wouldn’t know.” The albino felt the pads on her uniform being pulled to the side “That is why i’m asking.” making her breasts more prominent.

“I'll give you a hint.” Dutch said as he undid the first button on her blouse. 

“You’re not from section 2...” The albino stated as the second button came undone, fresh air entering her stuffy, sultry chest. 

“Nope” Dutch said as the third button was opened, his eyes taking in the girls’ bra encased breasts. The underwear was unsurprisingly plain looking, but then again Ayanami was never considered a normal girl to begin with. Yet more than her underwear the man was interested what was hiding underneath.Her breasts were bell-shaped globes that tightly pushed downward at the fabric. They looked fairly big, especially compared to her slim frame. 

“You are here to abduct me.” Rei again stated plainly an obvious truth, feeling a finger hook around the center gore of her bra. The digit started pulling the undergarment out of the blouse, exposing the covered mounds from any other protective cloth. 

“That’s right.” Dutch’s index finger kept raising the bra higher and higher. The albino’s soft breasts bulged upwards, the fabric bunching them up and making them quite the erotic sight. “Amongst other things…” With one hard tug Rei’s breasts came cascading down her bra. 

Teenage girls really were the best. Dutch though as he took in the albino’s tits. They were pale bags that sagged slightly on her chest without the support of the bra. As time passed the weight of her breasts would obviously make them quite pendulous. but for now, thanks to her young age, her breasts had not lost all their firmness. Her small purple nipples still pointing upwards. 

“Other things?” Rei asked confusedly. Not as much on what he said but at the odd discomfort she felt at being stare that way by that man.

It had never bothered Rei to be seen naked. Not by the doctors when they were attending to her health nor when she was with the commander developing the dummy plug system or even that time with Ikari-kun. But the way that man focused on that part of her body as his mouth twisted into a wide grin, made her body shiver. 

“Yes, like raping you for example.” Dutch said, his tone as plain as if he was talking about the weather. His hands grabbed the undersides of her breasts, raising and supporting her mounds as he took a closer look at her purplish, red nipples. He had never seen them that color on such a pale girl, the albino really was alluringly alien. 

Rei watched on as the man lowered his face towards her right breast, feeling goosebumps on her skin as his breath caressed her areola. “Raping me?” She asked as his lips folded around her nipple. “I don't understand.”

That question hanged in the forest air as the man pressed his tongue against her nipple. The albino felt a ticklish sensation as the the slimy muscle traced circles around her nub. Rei tugged at the plastic binds, but soon stopped when she realized that i’d be futile. 

Rei did her best to ignore the warmth on her chest as the man’s lips started sucking and kissing gently all around breast. Instead she looked around to see if there was anyone she could call for help. Sadly her kidnapper had chosen a fitting place to do this. Besides them the only living thing that Rei could sense were a few birds chirping in the distance and some flies buzzing around.

She remembered the protocols. In case of getting kidnapped the pilots were to keep calm and not risk their safety by antagonizing their captors. Eventually NERV would come recover her from this man. Until then she just had to endure. 

“You’ll understand soon enough.” the man called Dutch said. Without Rei noticing he had withdrawn his mouth from her breast and was staring deeply into her eyes. “Tell me, do you know what having sex is?’ He asked as his dark hand slip gently through her left cheek, stroking her ghostly white skin. 

“You mean sexual intercourse?” Dutch heard the abino whisper as he got real close to her face. She had the same emotionless expression, although her cheek was rather hot and her breath uneven. “The act that animals engage to pro…” the girl was not allowed to finish as Dutch placed his thick lips into her small, delicate ones. 

Rei felt her tongue being twirled around as her left breast was massaged, the combination giving her a pleasant little jolt that ran down her spine. But then the girl encountered the taste of tar once more and instinctively withdrew her mouth to the side. 

“To procreate, yes you are correct.” The man said, his voice deep yet soothing as he started lowering his face towards her left breast. “Although that's not the only reason to have sex...” Dutch said before he opened wide his mouth and drew half of the breast into his maw. 

Lewd sucking noises and small gasps of distress filled the forest. Rei just stood there helpless, feeling her mound get distended painfully as the man eagerly suctioned her breast. Meanwhile his tongue pushed and prodded her nipple, violently bashing and beating her erect nub. 

The man clamped his teeth on a nipple, nibbling it eagerly. Dutch had to give the albino some credit. Usually when he became this rough with a girl she would start to cry, Rei instead made the cutest little mewl he ever heard. 

Still, Dutch felt the girl lose her balance. his arm reacted fast, grabbing her by her narrow waist and holding her on her feet. “ there’s pleasure for example.” He said after releasing his mouth from her saliva covered nipple. 

Rei felt the man turn her around. A hand pushing down on her back while the other pulled her up by her hips, making the albino bend over against the tree. “Pleasure..?” She asked, turning around to see the man crouching down as he pulled her skirt up. 

Dutch slid his hands around her hips, his eyes taking in her panty-clad butt. Ignoring Rei’s plain white undergarment he focused instead on her round bubbly buttocks underneath. his digits digged into her flesh, shaking her milky white cheeks around to see them jiggle. the black man surprised that a slim japanese girl like her could have such a full ass.

Rei felt Dutch’s thumbs drawing circles around the side of her hips. Then a prick of pain came from her left buttock, making the albino flinch as the man pinched her butt-cheek.

Dutch slipped his fingers around the elastic white cloth, slowly sliding it down. Her round buttocks snugged together, hiding her little bunghole from his eyes. Below were her pale nether lips, a tight, puffy slit that likewise kept its secrets. 

the man’s digits skimmed through the flesh of the buttocks. Rei’s legs stiffening slightly as the thumbs nudged her cheeks open. The crease of her ass was only slightly darker than the rest of her skin. Between them lay her puckered little asshole, the tight starfish a pale pink color. 

Rei’s mouth tightened as his warm breath caressed her anus, experiencing a weird sensation at having it gently stimulated for the first time. His digits traveled lower, down her perineum and brushing the frenulum of her labia.

Dutched smirked as he peeled open her fat sex lips. Rei’s insides were a pink lace, her narrow inner lips intimately close, protecting the girl's innocence. The man nudge his index fingers into either side of her labia minora, opening her little flower. 

The albino’s vagina was mostly covered by the thin, pink fabric of her hymen. Only a small circular hole revealed the sex tunnel inside, a thin strand of sex juice starting to flow out of it. 

Rei felt her cheeks get hotter as his digits held her sex open. The albino trying to keep her mind detach from what the man was doing to her body. But then his tongue slowly started to worm itself inside her, slithering slowly through the soft folds of her crevice.

His mouth savored the sweet nectar of her pussy juices as he pressed his thick lips against the puffy outer labia, giving it a perverted kiss. Dutch enjoyed the way her inner walls contracted against his tongue, the tip of his pink muscle feeling the softness of her hymen. The man hearing the usually composed girl let out a loud gasp. 

A numb warmth expanded down Rei’s lower navel, feeling shivers traveling up her spine. The man’s mouth left her slit, his tongue sliding out of her body. Rei let out a sigh of relief although she felt an odd itch between her legs, deep inside her loins...

Dutch slid Rei’s panties down her long, slender legs.Then he grabbed a hold of her right calf and raised it, slipping the underwear off it. He turned her around carefully by placing her leg over his left shoulder, his other hand slipping around her hips to keep her steady.

To Dutch’s disappointment her pussy was a bald, puffy crease, not unlike that of a little girl’s. The man not seeing any trace of pubic hair in Rei’s mound. it was such a pity, he really wanted to see what an azure crotch would look like. 

“You asked me about pleasure.” Dutch kept his eyes on her pussy as he talked to the albino,  
his index finger tracing through the crease of her fat labia, moving slowly upwards. His digits spread her nether lips a bit, “maybe this will clue you in.” The man said, finding her pink lace hood only partially covering her clitoris. 

Jolts of electricity surged through Rei’s hips when a finger stroked the upper parts of her vulva in circles.The albino’s eyes widened as she let out a slight moan, her body shuddering at the intense sensation. 

Dutch kept flicking the teen’s clitoris back on forth, a cute little whimper coming out of the girl with every pass. He saw the little nub harden before his eyes. “Tell me, how does this feel?”  
The black man said as he saw the albino’s pussy twitch each time he touched her nub. “Is it pleasant?” 

“Ah, i don't…” Rei tried to answer between gasps and grunts. “I don't know-ugh!” She really didn’t.The sensation was completely foreign to the girl, a bothersome ache that made it impossible for the albino to think of anything but the man’s touch.

“I see…” Dutch said as he looked at the albino's face. her pale cheeks were actually beginning to flush red, her eyes starting to lose their composure and look a bit cloudy. “Sadly, although i’d love teach you the pleasures of having an orgasm,” He said,rising slowly to his feet. “ we are starting to run a bit late.”

Because her right leg was still being held by the man’s arm, Rei felt herself being lifted, her body forced to tilt sharply to the left. Her other foot barely touched the ground as she.stood on her tiptoes, most of her weight being supported by the man’s strength

“So I only have time to show you what rape is. “ Dutch said as he unzipped his pants, pulling out his erect 12-inch cock. He grabbed his penis by the base of his head and moved his hips between the girl's legs. 

Rei felt something warm start to rub itself against her vulva. It was soft yet hard all at the same time and as it passed through the crease of her sex the albino found it to be rather long and thick, a moan escaping the girl's lips as it touched her sensitive clitoris. 

Although she couldn't see what It was because of the position she was in, Rei deduced that it must have been a penis. The teenage girl had never seen one but thanks to her biology books she knew that men were supposed to have one between their legs, but were they supposed to be that big? 

“Have to warn you that my size will make it rather uncomfortable.” Dutch used his hand to manipulate the tip of his huge cock, softly brushing the clitoris in circles. For several moments he heard the girl make soft whimpers and gasps as he kept teasing his dick around the girl's tender pussy.

Eventually the black man felt strands of the albino’s sex juices dampen his member. “This will have to do.” Dutch said as he used his hand to maneuver his large prick down her slit.

Rei felt the warm head of his phallus start to push and prod against her vulva. The albino turned her face to the side, trying to ignore what he was doing. His penis was simply too big, his thick glans trying to nudge itself inside her narrow vulva without much success.

Dutch wasn't deterred by the asian girls’ tightness, it was to be expected; In fact most of the girls and woman felt incredibly tight for his massive member. He used the palm of his hand to hold the head of his penis, anchoring it close to the girl's small tunnel as his digits started spreading open her puffy, nether lips. 

The albino felt the tip slowly wedge itself between her labia, her eyes flinching as the glans entered the first few centimeter.“Yes i know…” Rei heard the man whisper softly in her ear, his wideness starting to stretch her sex-lips uncomfortably.

Dutch moved his hips slowly forward, his hand guiding the dick inside. “It's too big.” The black man let out a sigh of pleasure, feeling the velvety folds of the girl’s pussy snuggle tightly around the head of his cock. 

the huge organ squeezed through Rei’s inner labia, her eyes closing in distress. The albino let out a high-pitch grunt as her vulva distended to its limit, her mind overwhelmed by the massive invader. 

Dutch stopped moving his dick when it touched her hymen, savoring the moment. He turned the girl's face toward him.”“Look into my eyes.” the bald man ordered the albino gently, his other hand moving around her butt and lifting her, cradling her by her round ass.

Rei did as ordered, turning to meet his face. her crimson eyes met the cold reflection of his sunglasses, their faces meeting inches away from each other. “Does my penis hurt?” She heard the man, the tone of his voice filled with a concern that wasn't all that convincing to the albino.

‘It feels unpleasant…” While the blue-haired girl’s voice was still a soft whisper, Dutch could hear the slightest hint of a quiver. The albino’s delicate jaw tightening. 

“I see…” Rei heard the man say, feeling his fingers digging into her ass-flesh. “And you want me to pull out my penis?” 

The black man kept silently staring at the albino, enjoying the sensation of her nether lips pressing on the tip of his dick. For several moments her red eyes looked at him, maybe it was his imagination but he could almost make out a hopeful glint in them “Yes…” the girl eventually answered, her soft voice almost inaudible. 

“Unfortunately I won’t.” Rei felt a knot on her chest when she heard those words, the large man’s mouth twisting into another uncomfortable smile.

While his right hand held his dick steady, his other lowered Rei’s hips onto his cock. “I’m sorry but i’m going to take your virginity.” Dutch said, his hips lunging upwards in one hard motion.

Stabbing pain exploded between Rei’s legs, the albino letting out a loud, agonizing yelp as his penis ripped through her hymen. “There we go, with this i’ve become your first man.” Rei heard the man say, feeling his thick pole cram inside her vagina.

Dutch grunted in pleasure.The albino’s pussy was so tight that he could barely get the first few inches in, feeling the narrow walls of the vagina wrap intimately around the head of his cock. The black man looked at Rei’s face, her eyes were close, her face twisting into a pained grimace “You hate it don't you?” 

It was downright unbearable for the albino. It reminded her of that incident with the start-up tests of Unit-zero, only this time her injury was in a more sensitive place. Thankfully his member started to pull back, making her body shiver in an odd way.

Dutch wrapped his hands around the girl’s waist and hips, keeping her ass steady before he shoved his dick back in. The albino let out another adorable little squeal as he jammed his cock another inch deeper.

To Rei it was like she was being speared from inside, her vaginal walls getting painfully pried open. “Stop...” .she gasped out in pain, her eyes were burning, something starting to well up inside them. 

”Do you understand now?” Dutch said as he ignored her pleading, starting to move his hips slowly back and forth.“When someone is forced against their will to have sex.” His dick moved with deep thrusts, little by little getting more of his meat inside of her. “That’s what rape is.”

The albino felt her back get pressed against the tree as his penis surged inside of her. Rei groaned as the thick member slid out of her sex tunnel only to burrow itself deeper, it was like a warm, slimy animal was slithering in and out of her, tearing her vagina apart. 

Dutch’s lust started to take over as he increased the tempo of his thrusts. He knew that the girl must have been in a lot of pain, her muted whimpers filled with distress. But they were so soft and high pitch that they were like music to his ears. With one hard, eager thrust, he drove his dick all the way to the cervix, completely stuffing the girl's tight vagina with his cock. 

“Aaagh!” Rei bleated out in agony, feeling like the phallic invader had tear through her loins and reached her guts. 

“Too deep?” Dutch asked, stopping for a moment to enjoy the warm and delicate folds of her vagina enveloping part of his cock. Despite reaching the girl's cervix, his erect, twelve-inch dick was simply too massive. Only the first nine managed to fit inside the albino, to slide his entire length he would have to rip through the cervix and enter her womb… For a moment he contemplated on doing just that but decided that now was not the right time.

Rei felt something warm touch her forehead, looking up she saw his lips giving her a gentle peck. However that was little comfort with that massive invader pulsating deep within her, especially when it started thrusting again.

Dutch slammed his cock faster and faster, his dick pushing upwards, hitting the upper wall of the teen’s cunt. It was like a nasty game - make the silent and reserved albino cry out louder. His movements so vigorous that they started to make the teenage girl bounce her body up and down. Better yet the black man saw Rei’s pendulous tits doing similar motions. Her milky white globes jiggling all around her chest, tempting the man with their erotic dance. 

Once more, in one fell swoop, Rei felt the man retract his phallus and lean his face down. His lips wrapped around her right breast, suckling the teat eagerly. She gasped out loud as the ticklishly warmth on her chest combined with the burning pain of his pumping penis. 

Dutch’s cock started to roll around her vagina, gradually opening her sex tunnel with his circular motions. His mouth ravished her tits like they were food, his lps distending her right mound, his pink muscle bashing and pressing on her sensitive nipple before going to the left side of her mound and nipping eagerly the soft flesh. The man heard Rei cry out in pain but he didn't care, the only thing on his mind was to get off, besides he needed to get this over with already before anyone heard. 

Rei let out pained whines, her eyes closing as she tried to disconnect her mind from her body. But the combination of teeth clamping roughly on her breast with the massive invader painfully stretching her insides made it all but impossible. 

Dutch savored the salty sweat on the girl’s breast as he rolled his tongue around the purplish nipple. His teeth dug into the sensitive flesh of her nub, eliciting a desperate mewl from the girl. His dick started to pulsate inside Rei, he usually wasn’t this sadistic with the girls but the albino was simply too adorable when she was writhing in agony. 

The blue-haired girl cried out loudly, her voice echoing throughout the forest. The albino’s whimpers were muffled as he pressed his face aggressively into hers, pinning her delicate head to the tree behind her, his warm mouth sealing her pale lips in another slimy embrace.

Rei ignored the unpleasant smell of tar on his breath as she focused her attention on his mouth sucking on her lower lips. Her mind doing anything possible to distract her from the painful burning between her legs.

Wet, squelching sounds joined the birds singing in the trees as Dutch moved the teens hips up and down his erection. His hands cupped her round buttocks tightly, digits digging into her soft ass-flesh. Meanwhile his tongue pried the girl’s mouth open, mashing her pink, delicate muscle with his thicker one.

Involuntarily, Rei’s tongue pushed back against his in surprise, small sparks of pleasure surging inside her mouth. She heard the man grunt as his mouth kept ravishing her lips, his penis throbbing inside of her as it moved savagely back and forth. 

The black man felt the girl's mouth vibrate slightly as his tongue swirled her pink muscle.  
Dutch started to move his cock like a piston, pressing his body tightly into the albino, sandwiching her small frame to the tree. Maybe it was because she was trapped by his weight, but unlike before she did not try to escape his kiss, allowing his tongue to explore her cavities to his heart's content.

A warm pressure surged through Dutch’s dick, like an angry volcano ready to explode.  
The black man grunted and growled into the albino’s pale lips, his hips moving at fever pitch, fucking the girl like a possessed animal. 

Rei felt her lower lip get bitten by the man’s teeth, the pain swelling down her body and combining with the burning in her sex. The albino shivered as she let out a muffled whine of protest, her body shaking, her legs kicking in the air. But the man clung her body tightly to him,not letting her escape as his penis bashed violently inside her. 

Suddenly his penis stopped, thrusting deep into her and staying there. The girl felt his mouth vibrate, the man groaning loudly into her lips. Then his huge member started to spasm violently as something warm shot deep inside her. 

Dutch’s hands crushed the fat buttocks of the girl as waves of ecstasy filled his cock. His hips started to jerk sharply, releasing every ounce of lust he had on the albino. The man looked deep into her crimson eyes finding they were wide with shock, her usually composed eyes starting to well up as he filled her tiny fuck box with his seed.

***  
“Where the fuck you think you’re going!?” a boot smashed into Asuka’s left hip hard, making her lose her balance and fall into the grass face first. The redhead groaned in pain, her body curling up in the ground. After doing the final touches to their restraints, those 2 women had gotten the eva pilots up on their feet and started to forcefully march them off. 

That tattooed bitch had been absolutely brutal with her. Any time Asuka slowed down her pace that woman would slap her ass or pull violently at her red tresses. And if the redhead made even a peep of complaint or tried to resist by shaking her body, Revy would smack her hard in the face or kick her body. 

That kick to her butt for example, had been after Asuka had tried to sprint away. The redhead making a muffled squeal at the top of her lungs in hopes of anyone listening. But that woman was just too fast, in mere moments she had caught up to the teen, her long muscular leg giving a low sweeping kick as it connected painfully to the redhead’s lower body. 

“That was a really dumb mistake.” Revy said in a nonchalant yet slightly exasperated voice. She looked almost bored as she stood right next to the fallen teen, taking out a cigarette from the carton and lighting it up,”Now I get to punish you again.” The woman’s mouth twisted into a sadistic grin as she took in a puff of nicotine, circling around the fallen girl like a hawk eyeing a rabbit. 

“Hhhmph!” The redhead’s mouth growled in protest as the tattooed woman crouched down on top of Asuka in one quick motion. She felt the rough fabric of the khakis pushed down on the back of her head, making the Eva pilot stick her face into the dirty soil. 

Revy placed her athletic legs on either side of Asuka’s head, her ass resting just above the girl’s red connection clips, pinning her painfully face down on the ground. The woman was facing the opposite direction allowing her full access to the girl’s behind, Revy leaning down and pulling the redhead’s skirt up.

Despite his predicament Shinji’s erection started to twitch as he got a look at Asuka’s shapely pantie-covered butt. “Princess has a really cute ass, doesn’t she puppy?” Mari’s whisper tickled his ears, bringing a pleasant shiver down the boy’s spine. Shinji knew that now was not the time, but the bespectacled girl had a way of driving him nuts.

As she dragged him, Mari kept pushing Shinji with her voluptuous breasts, her large, erect nipples poking at his shoulder blades and back. Her arms meanwhile couldn't help themselves from teasing the boy, her hands pinching his buttock or roughly squeezing his balls if he tried to resist. 

Shinji’s eyes widened as the tattooed woman clasped Asuka’s white underwear, janking them violently upwards with one, hard pull. The redhead made a surprised grunt, the fabric digging painfully into the crack of her ass. Her hips were forcefully raised, presenting her heart-shaped butt to the boy to see in their full glory. 

Asuka’s buttocks were firm, beautifully alabaster shade that shook invitingly as the girl tried to release the woman's grip. But it was futile, Revy grip was too firm, instead the tattooed woman took the cigarette in her other hand and lowered it to the raised ass.

The redhead’s eyes widened as she felt a hot sensation on her right hip suddenly ignite into fiery agony. “HmmmmPPPHHHREEEEEEEKK!” the teen’s body started flapping around like a fish out of water as the tip of the burning cigarette poked into the flesh of right ass-cheek. “Next time you try anything, i’m going to put it out inside your little asshole, got it bitch!?” Asuka heard the cruel woman say as she kept jamming the burning paper into her flesh. 

“Seems I’m not late after all.” An unfamiliar voice came from the right of tattooed woman. 

“You are, dumbass,” turning to her side Revy watched as a large black man emerged from some trees, “thanks to you we’re behi... I hope that round, little ass was worth it.” The woman trailed off for a second, her mouth twisting into a sardonic smirk as she noticed the restrained girl tucked on Dutch’s left shoulder. 

By then the weight pushing Asuka to the ground left her “She sure was ” the redhead heard the man say, “I’m sure this exotic cutie will keep my nights nice and warm on our way back. ” The burning ache in her buttocks receding enough that she was able to appreciate newcomer. He was a black man wearing a section 2 suit. He has carrying a girl, a student from her school, going by the skirt. and for some reason her pale legs and black socks looked strangely familiar. 

But before Asuka could figure out who it was pain assaulted her scalp once more. “There was no need Dutch!” The girl crying out in agony as the woman pulled her angrily by her tresses, forcing her to stand and face the man. “I already got this stuck up little bitch to keep your dick warm!”

The pain on Asuka’s scalp gave way to sudden shock, the woman’s words sinking in. The trembling redhead’s blue eyes went wide, taking in the man in front of her. He was large, bald man with powerful arms. His face was hidden under sunglasses, his ears filled with multiple earrings. “HHHrrrrrMMMMMMMPHH!!” Worse still she noticed that the girl on his shoulder had her panties bunched up to one side, some white liquid streaming down her thighs. They were planning on raping her! 

Dutch’s mouth twisted into a disgusting leer as he in turn took the redhead in. Her large beautiful blue eyes turned into a fearsome glare, her delicate cheeks flushing red as her taped mouth let out a muffled growl. To the black man’s delight the teenage girl started shaking and kicking wildly, making it difficult for even Revy to keep her in place.

“Settle down bitch!” The tattooed woman commanded sternly. 

Asuka however, tried her best to ignore the agonizing fire in her scalp as she tried to get away, she was not about to let those bastard have their way with her! A large vice suddenly wrapped around her neck, the teen watching in horror as a large, black hand started squeezing her throat.

“I like you girl.” Dutch said cooly, the hand strangling the redhead’s slender neck moving her closer and closer to his face.”You’re a fighter,” The black man forced the teen to stand on the tip of her feet and look back at him.”I like fighters.” savoring how the anger in her face dissolved into fear. 

Asuka shook her body like a fish stuck on a hook, helplessly trying to ease the strangling grip on her neck. She tried to shout at that large brute to release her, that she couldnt breath, but it came out as a pathetic whine.

Dutch felt the warmth of the redhead’s body, his nose taking in her oddly salty perspiration as he pulled the teen real close “Good, there we go.” he said as the girl’s large, eyes started to get woozy “just relax.” her movements starting to slow down from lack of air.

To Asuka’s relief she felt the hand released her neck, her nose flaring desperately as she took in much needed oxygen. That relief was short lived as the the man’s arm slid around her lower back, hooking her body into his wide shoulder and lifting the redhead into the air as she let out a surprised muffled screech.

When Asuka’s vision straightened what greeted her was the familiar blue hair and pale face. Those dull, red eyes as passive and distant as always. Why wasn’t she surprised that wondergirl was acting like an obedient doll.

The redhead grunted loudly, her whole body shaking as she was easily skirted off by the large, black man. “Settle down.” The man said coolly, a stab of pain coming from her butt as the hand holding her in place slid inside her skirt and roughly pinched her left asscheek. 

Dutch smiled in amusement as the girl went ballistic. her long legs kicked wildly into the air, her slender body flailing about desperately on his shoulder. His digits dug deeper into the redhead’s assflesh, while her butt didn't feel as large as the albino’s it was still very shapely and firm.

The redhead screeched like a muzzled mare, sending muffled curses into his ears as she kept fighting for all she was worth. He didn't mind at all, really. It gave him the perfect excuse to continue to feel out the girl’s ass. 

Asuka grunted once more in pain as her left cheek was distended painfully. “We can keep going the whole trip, I don’t mind.” the man quipped, his hand moving to the other side of her ass to give it a similar rough squeeze. 

And to Dutch amusement the redhead took on his challenge. A delightful battle of wills ensuing between the two as Asuka screeched, growled, kicked and thrashed around on his shoulder while Dutch kept pinching, squeezing, nipping and molesting her pert butt.

By the time the black man stopped, Asuka’s ass was a collection of angry little red welts, her face likewise flushed crimson as her eyes started to moisten. For a moment she was a bit relieved as she was lowered to the ground. But when she saw the tattooed woman sliding open the doors of a black van, It dawned to her just how screwed they were. 

For a moment Dutch was concerned for the redheaded girl, just standing there trembling while Revy and Mari pushed inside the albino and the boy respectively. But then he felt her body burst with renewed strength as she tried to spring away, his hand wrapping around her chest in the last second. She still had a lot of fight in her.

Asuka screamed into the tape for all she was worth, trying to ignore the fingers pressing tightly on her breast. She tried to get past the large arm, using all her strength to somehow squirm away from his powerful embrace. “I told you what would happen if you tried anything again, didn’t I!?” That horrible, slightly raspy voice came from behind her as a hand roughly grabbed her by her hair, violently pulling her towards the van.

Between the strength of Revy and Dutch the struggling teenager was easily dragged inside the vehicle. The eva pilot known as Asuka Langley Soryu making a final desperate, muffled, cry for help before the doors of the van closed. Then the usual calm sounds of nature returned to the forests on Mt Aso as the van started up and left. 

For a while, none would be the wiser to what transpired, the fellow students of the pilots thinking that they had been summoned back to NERV. It wouldn't be until late the next day that Section 2 would find out something went wrong, another until they find the bodies of the agent. By then it would be too late.


End file.
